playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GameNerd/Wish List for PSASBR Max Payne
Max Payne is the main protagonist in the Max Payne series and a playable characte rin PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Biography 'There Ain't No Happy Endings' Somewhere in between the late 80s and early 90s Max Payne grew up to be a police officer, he trained in the New York Police Academy and was the best and top young officer in his class, from taking down small fry crooks,to high end gangsters, he was quickly promoted from beat cop to detective for the NYPD. In 2001, he went on a vigilante, killing spree to find the truth about Valkyr, a drug that caused the death of his family. During his search, he met very powerful people. After ono of them, Vladimir Lem, wanted Max dead and framed him for murder, Max was once again on the vigilante killing spree. Even though he won, he lost his lover Mona. He retired from the NYPD and currently works as a bodyguard for the rich Branco family. When one of them, Fabiana Branco is kidnapped, her husband hires Max to get her back. 'The Legacy of Max Payne' *''Max Payne'' *''Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne'' *''Max Payne 3'' Arcade Opening Max is searching the Brazil area for Fabiana. He evuntally finds a clue that makes him thing the man who kidnapped Fabiana is working for someone by the name of, Poloygon. Max gathers his things and heads out to the areas Poloygon was spotted/ Rival Name: Niko Bellic Reason:'''Max walks around the area, thinking he is close. when he bumps into thug named Niko Bellic. Niko asks what he is doing, and Max says he is looking for someone. Niko pulls a gun out on Max. Max thinks Niko is working for Poloygon and pulls out his gun. '''Connection: Both are main characters in a game created by Rockstar, and were written by Dan Houser. Also in both games they lost thier love intrests (Niko with Kate, and Max with Mona), and both are searching for someone in their games (Niko with Darko, and Max with Fabiana.) Also both game's man antagonist were people they thought they could trust, only to be betrayed (Dmitri Rascalov and Victor Branco). Ending Max returns to Brazil, and reports to his partner Raul Passos that he didnt find Fabiana. Max also tells him that he was off track, but he is back now. Max takes out his gun, jacked by Poloygon's power, and sets out to find Fabiana. Gameplay His gameplay is like Niko's and Drake's, relying on fist and guns *'Police Barton - '' - '''Max swings with a police barton *'Gut Kick - ' or + - 'Max kicks somone in the gut *'Suprise Kick -' + - Max pretends to hit, then kick someone *'''Smack Down - + - Max hits someone in the knees, making them fall *'Air Barton - '' ' '(Air)- Max hits someone with barton in air *'''Air Kick - '' or + ' (Air)- Max kicks someone in air *'''Air Smack Down - ''' + ' '(Air)- Max hits someone to the ground *'Smashing Down - ' + (Air)- Max slams to the ground *'''Double Pistols - ''' (Mashable)- Max fires double beretta's *'''Assault Rifle - ''' or + (Holdable)- Max fires his assault rifle *'''Up and Shoot - ''' + (Mashable)- Max fires his beretta's up in the air *'''Shotgun -''' + '- Max fires with his shotgun *'Air Pistols - ' '(Mashable, Air)- Max fires his pistols in mid-air *'Air Rifle - ' or + (Holdable, Air)- Max fores his assault assault rfile in mid-air *'Puller - ' + (Air)- Max uses a chain and pulls someone to the ground *'''Down Bellow - ''' + (Air)- Max fires his pistols toward the ground *'''Double Uzi's - ''' '- Max fires his double mini uzi's *'Python -''' or + -''' Max fires his python *'''Grenade -''' + - Max throws a grenade *'Molotive - - '''Max throws a molotive *'Air Uzi - ''' (Air)- Max fres his uzi's in air *'''Shock Grenade - ''' or + -''' '(Air)- Max throws a shock grenade *'Sticky Grenade - ''' + - ' '(Air)- Max throws a sticky grenade *'Grenade Suprise - ' + (Air)- Max throws a shock grenade, then a real grenade *'''Shoot Down - ''' or '-Max grabs someone, shoots him multiple times with a pistol *'Up and Away - ' '- Max attaches a sticky grenade, then hits him with his shotgun, into the air *'Police Brutalty - ' - Max throws someone to the ground, and beats them. *'Block - ' *'Pick Up-' *'Evade-' + or '''Special Moves *'Helping Hand (Level 1)- '''Passos comes out, then snipes someone with his sniper *'The Killing Drug (Level 2)- Max throws Valkyr into the area, getting instant kill *'''Bullet Time (Level 3)- '''Everyone slows down except for Max, who gets one hit kills Quotes *When Selected **"Your rights will be read at your funeral." **"I don't know about angels, but it's fear that gives men wings" *Item Pick-Up **"What's this stuff" **"Dont make me have too much fun with this" *K.O's someone **"You wanna talk now?" **"I would stay down" **"I've seen scrawny retards fight better than you" *Respawn **"The Good Cop is gone.." **"Police Brutalitty" **"Ha, that's it?" Introductions and Endings *Introduction **Max looks around "I'd laugh, if I remebered how" **Max puts his badge away "I aint following the law" **Max loads his gun up, and aims at the screen *Winning Screen **Max wipes blood off his badge **Max puts his gun away and grins **Max walks toward the camera, gun out "Let's Talk" *Loosing Screen **Max falls on his knees, holding a bullet wound **Max looks away ashamed, half his face burnt **Max on ground, drinking. Costumes '''NYPD Detective Default suit outfit from Max Payne 3 Undercover Loser Bald Max wearing brazilian clothes from Max Payne 3 Stages Brazil Slums Primary Theme: Max Payne Secondary Theme: Uncharted The Basics of the map is set in the Brazil slums. About Mid-Way through the map, the Guardians from Uncharted 2, appear in the backround killing soldiers. They will evuntally throw stuff at the players on the stage. Theme PSASBR theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKIx0CmAZM8 - Max Payne 3 theme Category:Blog posts